


Last night

by aconite (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Rare Pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has no idea whose number he's saved in his phone the night before, let alone how to flirt with that mysterious person, but he's in luck because Gwaine is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayantiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Anoche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060574) by [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning)



> Many thanks to Ayantiel for the inspiration and bjomolf for the help. ♥

"Um, Gwaine?"

Gwaine didn't look up from his phone when he replied, "Yeah?"

"Who the hell is _bar cutie_?"

He still didn't look at Mordred, but his lips trembled as if he was resisting a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"This number that was saved in my phone last night?" Mordred inquired. "Come on, mate," he whined, and plopped down on the sofa next to Gwaine. "You were there. Just tell me what happened so I know how much I have to regret."

Gwaine sighed and turned to him. "Just text him," he said. "You didn't do anything, but drunken you certainly had plans for future interactions."

Mordred felt his cheeks heat up. "Is he fit?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake—" Gwaine snatched Mordred's phone despite Mordred's protests. He quickly typed something and pressed the _send_ button before he returned it.

Mordred felt vaguely sick as he pressed the phone to his chest, and mustered up the courage to look at the screen. When he finally did, his stomach dropped.

_hey, babe. my friends won't believe i even scored the number of someone as hot as i'm describing. mind sending a pic? ;)_

"Oh my god, Gwaine," Mordred groaned, then covered his face and leaned back on the sofa. "I'd never say that!"

"Exactly," Gwaine said. "You wouldn't say anything. Relax and wait for him to reply."

"He won't reply," Mordred whined, and then his phone vibrated in his hand at once, as if to spite him.

When he didn't check it right away, Gwaine nudged him with his elbow. Mordred slapped his hands away when he reached again, and unlocked the phone himself.

**i'm just finishing up at the gym. i'm a bit too sweaty**

Mordred glanced at Gwaine, typed _even better!_ and waited for a nod of approval from his friend before he sent the text.

A couple of minutes passed before his phone buzzed again, and when it did he checked it at once. What he saw made him choke for a second.

"Told you," Gwaine said as he appraised the man on the screen. He was tall, handsome and _drenched_ in sweat that made every single one of his prominent muscles glisten.

Mordred suddenly remembered bumping into someone and clutching at their arms, being in awe of the biceps that seemed to be the size of his head. He remembered looking up to see the same smirk that the man wore in the photo he'd just shared with Mordred.

"Percy," Mordred gasped.

"That's the name?" Gwaine asked and Mordred nodded. "Good on you, mate." Gwaine patted his shoulder.

Mordred let out a little laugh and leaned back again, folding his knees closer to his chest, still staring at his phone.

 _mission accomplished_ , he wrote finally. _when are we getting coffee?_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Date (Remix of Last Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558172) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter)




End file.
